


Trust

by EmptyBliss



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Bliss (Far Cry), F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyBliss/pseuds/EmptyBliss
Summary: You find yourself stuck in another game of cat and mouse with Faith Seed, the Siren herself. She taunts you and is closing her grip on you.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed, Faith Seed/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Trust

The heaviness of the Bliss was intoxicating. It felt like every time you were under its influence, was the very first time. Like a sweet dream, whimsical and gentle. Or even a wicked nightmare with a horrible monster waiting to come out and pull you into hell.

You felt so light as you got to your feet and tried to keep your balance. Faith was near and you could feel her presence, she was the little sister but you knew she was dangerous. You wanted to be scared, but any fear you felt was lost when you heard her sweet serenading close by. Every encounter you had with her was horrifying as it was enchanting. You knew they were just poisoned hallucinations, but you found them comforting. Her taunting and singing filled you with so many emotions. And that brought you fear and uncertainty that Faith was tightening her grip on you and your reality. It's no secret.  
While you made your way to the large tree in the bliss, you felt a light hand on your back. But when you looked, nothing. No one. When you turned, you saw her back turned to you. You reached out for her and when your hand touched her shoulder, she just disappeared in her cloud smoke, causing you to jump back.  
“Are you afraid?” The gentle and soft voice asked. “It’s okay to be afraid. Sometimes we fear what can be best for us.”  
Where is she? Why can’t this end already? You thought but feared the answer. This is all a game. Just play till you wake up. Not the most comforting thoughts but what else could you do. You were hers in the bliss. That very thought brought tears to your eyes.  
“Do you ever wonder why you find yourself here? Again and again?” Faith continued but sounded far ahead of you. A light giggle close to your ear. You decided to keep on the path. You noticed white butterflies near, almost as if guiding you. “I often wondered myself, why we both always seem to cross paths. Maybe we both are just fated to meet. No matter how far you stray, you always find yourself on the path to Eden.” Another light laugh as you heard her run behind you. “Or maybe it’s something else. That draws you here.”  
“That’s enough Faith! I am not falling for your tricks anymore!” You snapped and shouted at the mist. “You drag me here! I don’t ask to be here!.”  
You jumped when you felt her soft hand entangled with yourself. The familiar touch that is not what you expected, and it was torment. You cautiously turn your head to face her. She is smiling, a smile that looks so pleased with herself. "I don’t drag you here, you keep coming back. You know that.."

She's right, you do keep coming back. Why? No answer comes to your mind. And Faith knows that... She just takes your other hand into hers, "It isn't too late for you. Joseph has opened his arms to you, our family wants you to accept the Word Of Joseph. You would have a real purpose with us." She gives you the most dreamy smile, "With me too." Those very words make you gasp slightly.

It's almost too much. This Bliss is clouding everything that makes sense. "You and your family are just using me. I won't ever accept Joseph. You know that, Faith." You tell her, but it's almost a whimper.

She sighs, and motions you to walk with her. Faith is still holding your hands when she takes you to the enormous tree in the center of the bliss. You were so relieved when you realized it was empty. Both of you alone, but that isn't very comforting either. Faith sits you down and sits next to you. So close and takes your arm, wrapping hers around it. Putting her head on your shoulder. This is a trick, don’t fall for it, you have to remind yourself. But it's like she can read your thoughts.

"You don’t need to decide now, every relationship needs trust. Everyone sees that in you, they trust you with their lives, but... You don’t seem to be happy. I watch you and my heart just aches for you. I see you running around and trying, yet no one offers you anything. No help, no care, no gratitude. You deserve so much more, I see it. Don't you? I don’t think my family is the one that's using you." Faith sounds like she is almost pleading. Begging you.

"I don’t want to hurt you. I never had any intentions of that, I want you to know that." She almost nuzzles into your arm, "I meant it, I had so many plans for you and I. The Father can give you salvation, you just need to have faith. I want you to trust me." You close your eyes and inhale as best as you can. "Faith... Please, I can't. I'm.." your voice cracks a bit, "I'm not what you all think I am. I can't join Eden's Gate."

She nods and looks up to your eyes, Faith even puts a hand on your cheek. The heat in your chest and the butterflies in your stomach betray your logic. "You don’t have to. You don’t have to be anything, you can just be safe. I don’t want to hurt you or take any part of you away. My.. Brothers are cruel, yes. I can show you I am not." She pauses for a moment to wipe the tear from your cheek, the one you didn’t even know of. "Trust me, I would never hurt you. We can have each other and you can finally have some peace."

"My.. Friends need me, I need to help them." You almost flinch. Almost, but bring yourself back to her hand. It could be the Bliss, you don’t know, but you're losing yourself to her now.

When you speak it's almost a crack and you tremble, "I am at your mercy, Faith. Your family is hurting people, I have to keep fighting. Everyone needs my help. And your brothers-" she cuts you off when she kisses you. And you have lost, that kiss envelopes you. You feel her lips on yours and it took everything to keep your mind from breaking. A kiss that was so soft and powerful at once.

Faith pulls from you and looks you in your eyes, holding your face. "Trust me, take me into your heart. I wouldn't let you feel so lost, you would be at peace. You wouldn’t have to fight for those who wouldn’t fight for you. I see how alone you are and how much pain you feel." You just shake your head a bit, "Please.. You'll just turn me into an Angel, and break my mind." the grip on your face gets more, firm but she wouldn't hurt you, not when she is so close. Close to having you in her web.

"No, I wouldn’t. I told you I would never hurt you, and I meant it. The project will not touch you, you'd be safe from my brothers too. Accept me, and you can stop being used. Those around you don't care, they are just using you to get to us. Once they have, you will be so broken and they will cast you aside. Leaving you with so much pain. But I wouldn't. I can show you a world where you are loved and cherished. Let me give you that. Not Joseph, me. He doesn’t have to be your salvation, I can be. If you'll have me." Faith kisses you once more, and you let her. She pulls you in to lay down and you put your head on her chest. 

You can hear her whisper, "You are tired, you should rest. You won't be alone anymore. I promise." And she's right, you are tired. Tired of fighting and running. Of being unsafe. Feeling so much weight on your shoulders. It’s okay, you think, I just need some rest. When you feel a kiss on your head and her running her hand through your hair, you close your eyes, you'll deal with the cult when you wake up. After some rest. She will watch over, where else would you want to be.


End file.
